An example of an operations management system, which detects a fault of a system through generating a system model from time-domain sequential information on system performance and using the generated system model, is disclosed in a patent literature 1.
According to the operations management system which is disclosed in the patent literature 1, on the basis of measured values of plural types of performance values on the system, a correlation function for each pair of the plural types is determined, and then a correlation model including a plurality of the correlation functions is generated. Then, the operations managing system judges by use of the generated correlation model whether correlation destruction is caused in the measured performance value which is inputted newly, and identifies a cause of the fault through detecting the performance type which causes the converged correlation destruction.